magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 28
Chapter 28------------- ' ' Master Chief looked through the window seeing a total of 12 men and women locked up in big glass cells in the one side master cheif read the names of all the signs above each cell door the first read Mahatma Gandhi and then Michael Jackson followed by Homer, Margaret Thatcher, Rosa Parks, John F Kennedy, Osama Bin Laden and on the other row was John Steinbeck, Roald Dahl, Jeffrey dahmer, Cleopatra, Mother Teresa and Martin Goodman “These people are just locked up” Hermione said “There locking up fictions what's wrong with these people there monsters” Jack bursted John bagged on his cell door they could faintly hear his knocks “Help us someone crazy people locked us up help”Jeffrey screamed at the group All the other people locked up noticed the people at the door all banging apart from gandhi and mother teresa the group backed up from the door Master Chief bumped into a figure behind he turned quickly to notice Akinator floating there “You people are idiots you shouldn’t be here I've managed to mask you with my magic but it’s drained my magic so you need to return to your rooms now before the magic disappears” “Have you seen what these people have done were going to be imprisoned like this” Master Chief predicted “Those people aren't fictions they are summoned people from the real world, they won’t be imprisoning any of us they want us gone and if Death or Santa or any of the others notice you, you will likely regret it ” they moved up the stairs with the genie leaving the summoned humans behind Akinator ' ' Sandor and Lara sat in the prison with Doris and Bob “I heard your brother died I’m sorry about that” Lara said to Bob “It’s ok he’d only just got out of prison anyway as long as my wife and child are ok i’m ok” “Ah well that’s good, so do we have to just stay in these cells” Lara asked “No actually we should have you two meet the boss right now” Doris expressed “the boss” Sandor questioned “Yeah he goes by the name of Solid Snake he runs the prison” Bob and doris walked out of the cell leading Lara and Sandor to the main room of the prison there sitting on a huge round table sat Solid Snake next to him was Snake holding a sharp stick and Mr. Krabs with his sharp claws ready sitting on a chair next to the three was princess peach “Ah non-springfielders always a good sign means you don’t wanna kill me at least” Solid Snake commented as the four came closer “Yeah these fucking racists piss me off” Sandor said “Yeah well the world is wrong, it’s a dangerous place” Mr. krabs pointed out “Well new guests I’m solid snake this is snake don’t get us mixed up and this is my beautiful partner Peach and finally the bold crab is mr krabs” Solid snake explained “So how did you get to be in charge” Sandor asked “I don’t know, people trust me I guess I deserve to be in here to be fair, I killed someone that’s how i ended up here” Solid Snake explained “Who did you kill” Sandor asked “A guy named Big Boss he was my father technically well i was his clone me and him ruled springfield for a bit after homer left and Quimby stepped up we managed to get rid of the racists put them in prison we were a good team but long story short one day we had a disagreement and I killed him I buried him the next morning and then a group of springfielders overpowered me and locked me in here” “Well shit that’s some story” Lara commented “It is you two better not get too comfy we have an escape plan” Solid Snake informed ' ' 47, Mindy, Hellboy, Tyrese and skyler saw a sign in the distance saying Springfield is not far “We're not far now” hellboy said looking at the sign “Yeah I'm kind of excited true be told” Tyrese commented The 5 passed the sign and continued to drove down the road they left the bat mobile in a abandoned car park a few miles back to save gas. They began to approach a small camp fire they stopped the car to investigate Hellboy got out holding a shotgun on guard, 47 behind him with his silenced pistol Mindy stayed back in the car she rolled down the window to point a sniper out of it the two men approached it. hitman swung his gun towards a nearby shed “There is 3 people in there” 47 said The shed door began to open out came a tall man with a brown hat on and a black jacket and a whip in his hand his name is Dr. Henry Walton "Indiana" Jones, Jr or Indiana Jones just behind him was his wife marion ravenwood and behind her was Marianne who is heir to the throne of the Fairy Kingdom. Hellboy set his gun on the three people as well “Wow people no need to shoot now, let’s all just calm down and put the guns down” “Who the fuck are you, you disney” 47 asked “Not at all we are just travellers we want no trouble” Indiana informed “This place aint too far from the castle how do we know” 47 asked “I’m not trust me neither are my friends please trust us” “Ok then,” Hellboy put down his gun “But if you try anything “Hang on we can’t just put down our guns” 47 protested “Just do it man” Hellboy requested 47 put his guns down staring at the man with a defensive look “My group we call ourselves Lucas we use to be very large but we lost a large number because of disney we are not the only 3 tough my son and two other guys arn’t too far just doing their supply runs” A big tree like creature emerged from a far 47 raised his gun “Wow that’s my friend the Bog King he’s friendly” Indiana spoke He walked towards indiana and whispered in his ear “Ah ok, well friends we’ll be going now” Indiana said before leaving with his group “Good luck” Hellboy said ' ' Batman and chucky stood at the altar with the reverend and his wife and daughter “Do you believe in a God reverend” Batman asked “My heart does for sure, my head I don’t know anymore we are not in the real world are we so I don’t know if there isn't one in the real world but one thing is for sure he’s not in the fictional world I can feel it” “If there was a God surely he would of helped us by now and stopped Disney” Batman added “But we aren't his creations we are the creations of his creations we are not important to him really “ “Anyway where we staying father” Chucky asked “ah yes well if you could stay in the back room that would be ok not many people come to church anymore” Lovejoy explained ' ' Meanwhile at the the castle in the hospital lay Cooper in a bed. Dr. David Dawson stood over cooper. next to bed was Mickey and Bart “He’s stable for now but he’s not out of the woods yet” David told “Well I think your services are being wasted Doc. how long till he comes around” Mickey asked “not long now could be in the morning maybe in about 24 hours but not too long” “We could just hang him now prove we don’t put up with this” Bart suggested “Jesus Bart you're cold as ice ,no but I think you're wrong if we keep him alive he can tell us who else is working for him then we kill him, it’s simple, We need to find all of these traitors and kill the lot of them” Sir Bart stood there in fear “Yes sir” he nervously replied